


repeating

by alohomoe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohomoe/pseuds/alohomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small, remixed scene from The Winner Takes All.</p>
            </blockquote>





	repeating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A treat to make up for my lackluster entry! Also an excuse to draw Kuroko and Akashi. I really adored reading the fic and there were a lot of scenes I wanted to illustrate (almost like a snapshot of every moment I liked most), but due to lack of skill, I had to settle for a simple thing! If it's permissible, I might keep working on it, but it's up to the original author. I hope they like this as well. ^q^


End file.
